halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Deryck-D096
|} Brotherhood "We were there for each other" Deryck was born on January 24, 2545, to unknown parents. It is unknown regarding the early details of Deryck, but the newborn baby somehow ended up at an adoption agency. Before the age of one, he was adopted and raised by James and Alice Baxter, a struggling couple who had trouble having kids. As a result, he grew up believing he was their own son, even after they conceived their first kid, Deryck's younger brother Jerry. While Deryck seldom saw his father due to his work involving traveling halfway across the planet, he was well-raised by his mother, and his parents did everything they could to give the brothers a normal life. Living on the outer colony world of Emerald Cove, Deryck knew nothing of his life other than watching vids, going to school and playing with friends. His family lived in the state of Jade, and Deryck was known to almost all of the kids of the town, due to its small area and less population. He was ranked in the top five students in his school, always bagging medals and prizes. Since his childhood, Deryck had a natural affinity for combat and athletics, showing superior traits than other kids his age. While he never once doubted why he was special, the little kid always enjoyed the attention and respect he got from his friends, always acting as the leader-figure in various scenarios. However, Deryck's life encountered a setback when his family realized that Alice was suffering from a rare and incurable disease, caused by her inhaling toxic chemicals alien in origin when her home planet was first attacked by the Covenant. While she was evacuated as a teenage girl back then, her close encounter with a plasma grenade blast from an Unggoy irradiated her body cells, slowly deteriorating with time. This threatened the family's stability, with Deryck seeing his father lesser than before and showing little to no care regarding his wife's illness. Soon after then, James came back one last time to say that he was moving out of town permanently having found a new life with his old lover, while he promised he'd send money for treatment. This angered Alice so much that she slapped him, and told him to never return again. As James left the house in shame, Deryck took it his responsibility to quit school and take care of his mother full-time. and Jerry in 2552, living on their own. }} Although James stayed true to his word, the money he sent wasn't enough so Deryck had to do something to pay the bills. He began working at various jobs to earn money. While the income was steady, Deryck felt he could earn more in other ways, so he began stealing and indulged in other such illicit practices. For a while, he believed he was doing the right thing by helping Alice more than before, feeling it justified to do this in the end to save the death of his mother. Unfortunately, this turned out to be a bad move because, after quite some time, not even Deryck's natural agility and stealth-skills could save him from being caught, and the furious outrage from the people demanded that they move out of the city. They moved to a small cottage at the edge of a town that they owned and lived in before moving into the city. This made times harder, and a few months later, Alice passed away peacefully in her sleep. The brothers buried her near to the cottage, having to face the reality that they had to live alone now, and they got nobody but themselves. With no other option, Deryck and Jerry had to steal from other people in the town again, in order to live, but this time learning from every time so they couldn't make the same mistake again. Every day, they used to go to the hills and used to take fruits from the trees growing there. Whenever they felt bored, they used to explore the hills and find new things to discover. Jerry used to occasionally steal money from the rich and used it for food and a variety of other things. However, he was still a small kid, and since the town was small, it didn't take long for the people to figure out. While Jerry stayed away and didn't argue with the people, Deryck however, often became angry and tried to fight the people in order to gain money. After one such incident when he was seriously injured, the brothers had to quit visiting the town and spend more time in their cottage itself. Every day they'd go to the forest to gather fruits and other food items, and bring them home for the day. Whenever they got bored, they began playing, either with themselves or the animals in the jungle, often trying to hunt them. This inevitably resulted in them getting hurt in a few instances, but as long as they lived together there were, fortunately, no life-threatening injuries that they had. A few times the brothers would go to other nearby towns, wreaking havoc over there, to their own amusement "The Confrontation" Around the same time, the top-secret Delta Company had just recently taken birth after months of scheming and discussions on how to move forward. The project's nature made it almost-impossible to be green-lit by UNSC HIGHCOM, especially after the rival was off to a great start. Taking matters into her own hands, RADM Jazmine Utah met with other ONI officials like CPT Andrew Johnson and RDM Julius Bruening III to head their own private Delta Company, as an attempt to raise Beta-5's own army which Utah secretly planned to use as a coup against CINCONI Serin Osman and gain power for herself. Bruening and Johnson worked in arranging the necessary: DIs, Medical Staff, Agents, etc. They found a suitable location for training in Argus V, the only habitable planet in a system no one knew about. Soon the staff was assembled and they started working on the augmentations, the construction of facilities, candidates' assessment and acquisition, all under the limited budget Bruening could fund without raising enough suspicion. ONI agents searched specific planets that previously acted as centers to receive refugees from various glassed worlds during the HCW, in hopes of finding candidates. Two such agents, Codename: FLEA and Codename: BUTCHER, travelled to Emerald Cove for the mission after receiving an anonymous tip. Setting down near the outskirts of the state known as Jade, the agents entered a town and blended in the crowd to silently observe. As luck would have it, Deryck was at the moment in the same town, running away in a chase after he stole money. The ONI agents caught his wind, and remarked at the speed of the child given his age. Believing in their luck, the agents followed Deryck as he returned to his home atop a hill with a sloping cliff. The agents were shoddy in their work, causing a few mistakes that alerted Deryck at the end of his journey. Believing them to be his pursuers he stole money from, Deryck was pissed that they almost found out his hideout and wasted no time. He quickly leaped at one agent and thrashed him until the other one attacked him from behind. Feeling outnumbered, Deryck quickly found a rock shaped like a club and swung it as hard as he could, connecting with the second agent's shoulder and sending him flying. Before the first could react, Deryck jumped into the bushes and escaped the area. The unhurt agent contacted Andrew Johnson who was in a prowler in orbit around Emerald Cove and informed him that they found a suitable candidate, adding slowly that they were assaulted by said candidate resulting in Codename: FLEA having his arm dislocated. Realising that they had found too good of a choice to leave, Johnson agreed to come down to the surface and meet Deryck himself. "I'm ready now" Deryck was taken to the freighter the UNSC Give Me More in orbit around Emerald Cove. There, he met many other such similarly-aged that were recruited for the same Delta Company. Deryck was left wondering how many Spartans would be made. Over various months, Deryck saw various other recruits being picked up by the trainers, as more and more kids were recruited for the program. While initially the space-traveling excited Deryck, soon he became bored as there was nothing to do. He tried making friends with the recruits that were on the freighter, firstly Tor-D191, and then Riya-D396. One day, the kids were told to assemble together in the hangar when Johnson entered the room and gave a briefing that there were three-hundred-and-ninety-seven recruits taken so far, but they could take only three-hundred recruits for Delta Company. This added more to Deryck's regret, although it was overlapped by his sheer determination in proving to Johnson and everyone else that he did the right decision by coming with him, and continue his journey in becoming a Spartan. Then Johnson ordered the various trainers who were around the hangar to escort the children to the cryo-chambers, which he explained that were a sort of sleeping chambers to sleep while they traveled to a new planet. The kids were led by the trainers and made to enter the cryo-pods, an experience that Deryck disliked. After all the kids were accounted for, and the ones who resisted forcefully put to sleep, the ship entered slipspace. Training "Do we have to jump?" Deryck and the various Delta recruits were brought to Argus V, via the Give Me More. The cryo-pods were thawed and the recruits were pulled out of cryosleep one by one. On touching the planet's surface, the kids were taken to Camp Ambrose, their new home for the next five years. Deryck was put in the same cabin as Christian-D098 and Frederik-D099. After the room shuffling, the recruits were called back for a briefing. In the auditorium, the recruits were greeted by a mysterious figure in powered armor, who opened his helmet and identified himself as Lieutenant Commander Ren-172. He revealed that in order to select the suitable recruits for the program, a test would be conducted. The recruits would be taken to high-altitude and be given the , which they received instructions on how to use, and they would have to jump out of the ship. As soon as he finished this, the recruits were again loaded onto Pelicans and taken to high-altitude and given the parafoils, just as the Major had said. A few recruits hesitated and quit, but Deryck was so interested, he didn't even think twice before jumping out of the Pelican. In this excitement, he forgot the instructions the drill instructors had given to him about the parafoil. With his excitement turned to shock and confusion, Deryck tried pulling the handles on the parachutes in a hurried manner, fortunately resulting in one of them opening the foil. He was the second to land on the ground, the other one being Riya. He never saw the ones who got scared again after the jump, as they were separated from the rest of the recruits. The children, roughly three-hundred in total were greeted by the trainers, saying that they had done an excellent job before they were sent to bed, with the word of having training from tomorrow. "Competitions aren't my type" The next day, Deryck and the trainees were waked up early in the morning, and those who refused were jolted with electric batons or poured water over, depending on age. They were brought out onto the field and quickly done some running practice, through the grasslands nearby, after which there was rigorous physical exercise such as sit-ups, jumping jacks, etc. This was followed by a small water break, to relax a bit. Then, they were assembled in lines such that each row of five members would become a team, not unlike to the procedure followed in the SPARTAN-II program. Leaders would be selected after two weeks, after judging by each individual's performance and their leadership abilities. Deryck's team consisted of him, Tor-D121, Joyce-D264, Riya-D396, and Michelle-D354. Their team was named 'Team Accretion', as with Delta Company's naming system of teams related to astrophysics terms; The name 'Accretion' referred to the Accretion event, and more to the accretion disc formed around a black hole. After which, there was a small competition of fetching water from a deep well. One member from each team would fetch water from the well using a bucket, and then pass it on to three other members to the final one, who'd pour into their team's large water container. The team who had the most amount of water in their water tank would win. This would slightly encourage team working skills, although its main focus was speed while staying stable, such as to not pour over too much water onto the ground while passing the bucket. While they hadn't come first, coming seventh instead, Major Ren-172 seemed particularly interested in Team Accretion, as they had spilled little to no water, and their cooperation in the game was pretty solid. After the competition was a lunch break, where students marched back into their facility, into the meals area. Everyone was given the same food; no one was given any special preference, except for the staff. Immediately after this, was mathematics class. Sorting the recruits based on age again, they were taught a variety of topics ranging from simple algebraic expressions to trigonometric ratios. This was followed by Physics, which was the same for all the recruits. Deryck seemed interested in Physics, and later on would become his favorite and top-scoring subject. Continuing this was more training and competitions, including Ring the Bell and unusually, a relay race. End of the day, the recruits were fed stomach-fully, in order to compensate for the continuous work since morning. "I woke up a superhero" UNSC Career "First strikes" "The day my family died" "Time to leave this place" The Hunt Stranded Appearances *Novum Acies Chronicles **A Wish for Life **A New Life? **Despondency **Recollection *Halo: Frontier Hunt Trivia *Deryck is actually the tallest Spartan in Delta Company, standing almost a head taller than most of the other recruits.